In a Moment
by Hermocious Grangizzle
Summary: Fleur and Hermione come together in a series of moments. Oneshot, drabble, sweet


A Moment is all it takes

Summary: One-shot on Fleur/Hermione and how falling in love and everything in between only takes a simple moment

Warnings: Femmeslash, post HBP (no spoilers per say but you know)

A/N : Chapter 3 of 'Loving you' will be up by Wednesday, having trouble making it make sense

Hermione's POV

I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. It was snowing. Much like tonight. Harry, Ron, and I were all on the grounds enjoying the new winter weather when you came out. Tears were streaming down your face as you ran towards the lake. Ron had his normal, stubborn, purple face about him. Harry looked concerned. I don't know what I felt. Seeing you in tears struck a chord in me. As you passed us you looked right at me. Our eyes connected and in this instant moment I felt like I had known you all my life. Every bit of you was embedded to me. I had to know what you felt like, what you smelled like, what it was to hold you, what it was to make love to you. I was forever yours in this moment.

Fleur's POV

It was the way you had lust and sorrow in your eyes at the same time that day. My sister had said something hurtful to me, it was penetrating, like a razor. I couldn't stand this place. The only thing I seemed to like was the freshly fallen snow. Something about the snow made me feel peaceful inside, like it was only me in the world and there was nothing to do but be myself. The snow gave me this feeling of accomplishment, knowing that I had done something yet in reality I had done nothing but live and breathe and think. I felt free. I felt almost as I did when I turned to see the three people I was running past. The warmth of my tears was steady on my cheeks. I looked to see that ridiculous redhead gawking like normal, a sympathetic visage from Harry, and something I did not recognize in your eyes. They were a brilliant color. It reminded me of the woods near home. They were a deep, earthy brown. They warmed me. But when I looked deeper for that one moment that felt like a lifetime, you were connected to me. My stomach made twists and turns as I wanted to know your name, hold you, kiss you, taste you. I was scared and content at the same time. It was a feeling I could not shake from my head, nor my heart.

Hermione's POV

The shock of your hand on mine was more than anything imaginable. Chills, electricity, heat, all in one. You wanted me. It scared me the thought of two women, but then, you kissed me. It was swift and slow at the same time. Before I knew what had happened I felt as if satin was upon my lips urging the feelings I had locked away to come out. You were the only one to break the wall that had long stood between the world and the inner torment that were my feelings. "Know it All", "Mudblood", I had heard everything. But you said something different. Something that shocked me in almost the same way your hand did. "Mon Amour" Your love. Was it happening? Could this be possible? I couldn't believe it. Then when you looked at me, I saw the same color I had seen so many months before. It was the color of longing and need. There was no specific blue. Something about the way your eyes shifted to your emotions yet always this color stood out. You needed something. I needed you. We found each other. "J'taime" you said. "I love you." I responded. Everyone adored you, but only I loved you. I didn't know what kind of person you were, but I knew that there was something in this kiss. It is feeling that doesn't need to be spoken of, only felt between two lovers. In that moment, we were one.

Fleur's POV

I was scared and lonely. The tournament was bearing upon me and I couldn't help this feeling of loss. I knew you felt something. The look you gave me that day haunted me every day and night. I would see you and I could feel my heart beat faster and faster. I was afraid someone would hear. Every time you would pass I could smell your perfume. It was subtle, like you put on enough for someone close to smell, but not enough to flaunt it like some girls in your school. It was the greatest scent I had ever come across. All it took was a simple passing and it was so overpowering I felt as if was going to faint any moment. Then one day I walked by you standing alone. Now was my chance. I told my friends to go to our carriage, to not wait for me. I walked up to you. You were staring into the black lake from a balcony. Your face was sad. It stung me to see you that way. But then I realized the look in your eyes. It was the same you had so many months ago. It bothered me you were alone, yet it made me incredibly happy. I put my hand on yours and felt a mix of many emotions. My heart was beating faster and faster, faster than it had ever before. You looked at me with a mix of shock and happiness. You didn't pull away. There it was. The same sorrow and lust I had seen that came to me day after day night after night. It came over me, the undeniable urge to kiss your lips. I wanted to see who you really were. I wanted you to see what I saw in my dreams and the day you first noticed I was hurting. I kissed you then and there. My body heated to the temperature of one thousand suns as each part of my body stood on edge. You were tentative at first and you impassioned the kiss soon. Everything I had seen in that stolen glance was coming to form in this kiss, this moment. "Mon amour," I called you. "J'taime." I did indeed. I loved you. I didn't even know you, yet I loved you. Every bit of you was mine. I didn't want the world to know because in that moment it was us, no one else. "I love you" you responded. In that moment, we were one.


End file.
